


erroneous discernment

by sheepweeps



Series: mistakes with random heartaches [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comedy, First Meetings, Jun is awkwardly handsome, M/M, Minghao is so done with college, Minghao thought jun was an inanimate object, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepweeps/pseuds/sheepweeps
Summary: Where Minghao mistakenly sits on Junhui thinking he was a bench. An attractive bench, if he can say so himself.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: mistakes with random heartaches [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969927
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95





	erroneous discernment

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for this fandom, so apologies if there were any errors.

It was an irregular occurrence for a half dead Xu Minghao to wander the empty pavement of the University’s park with his brain dubiously intact while contemplating his life decisions. 

His head hung high as he continued trudging the freshly mowed lawn and let out an internal sigh for his scheduled dilemma. His hand felt cold inside the confinement of his hoodie’s pocket and his tired eyes were staring aimlessly at the sky. The vast black canvas littered with stars made his chest feel light, his thoughts of the pile of works waiting for him dissolved. Seungkwan was right about late night strolls, it made him feel unburdened with his troubles, specifically his exams and projects sucking his brain dry to the point he ate raw noodles presuming it was a biscuit (a big biscuit if he says so himself).

Anyways, back to his emotional 1 am stroll, he willed his mind to fill his thoughts with any sentimental music he can conjure. Don’t ask him why, he’s just trying to get a feel of the moment. A moment he scheduled that comprises 30 minutes of him looking like a lost protagonist seeking the stars as a map to his journey. A voyage to becoming a crippling college student drowning from school debt. 

Honestly, Minghao can’t think clearly with his thoughts swarming him with his worries. The empty greenery helped him ease in with the comfortable silence, it was only him, the huge trees engulfing the whole park, the broken streetlights waiting to be repaired and the small frog near the stones.

He can’t see the whole pavement, nor the posters he sees every morning. Because of the university’s incapability for light maintenance, and the huge audacity to not even use the huge sum his broke college student self tried to pay made it annoying. Not even a flicker of life from the street lights can be seen, only the small closed stall with it’s yellow lightbulb illuminating a small amount of area near the right of his periphery is spotted.

Every step he took, Minghao knew that his emotional turmoil was gradually decreasing, he just wants everything to be over. He doesn’t want to come in his 8 am lecture, nor does he want to write the 3000 word essay he should be writing. He was desperate, even asking the gods who formulated this ugly concoction called life to just swat him away from all eternity to never come back.

Yeah, he knows he’s being exaggerating and yes, he can’t die without having the chance to sketch a cute guy in a cafe then as they meet eyes they fall in love type of bullshit. Well, the make believe guy with a charming smile while drinking coffee was quite far fetched since he doesn’t even have the time for ogling. He can’t maintain an uncomfortable amount of eye contact with a poor customer he’s ringing the bill to. He’d get fired by his capitalist driven boss. 

If only he could manifest as the frog peering over him with those adorable eyes.

It’s funny how his mind is too clouded by ideas ranging from being broke to shapeshifting as a frog. Nice.

The cold night air bitterly sends shivers down his spine as he made his way to what he hopes to be a bench where he can rest his tired legs.

He grasped the side of the bench making sure it was really a bench instead of the small garbage bins cluttered in the premises. Feeling the wooden exterior and the bars surrounding it he made his way and sat on it.

Well, he really deduced it was a bench but the loud boyish shriek says otherwise.

Minghao stood up in a frenzy and looked at the writhing figure. Before he can even apologize to the man he beat him to it.

“Didn’t know I attract ass” The stranger said with a wince, as he stood up from the sprawled position he had earlier. Minghao must’ve sat too hard on the man that the pain from his nether regions crept up to his brain.

Minghao kept his calm exposure and sat down awkwardly, trying to sit gently instead of colliding with the hard seat like he did with the man now seated beside him.

“Excuse me?” 

“Come on, it was a butt joke.” The stranger replied with a lilt of laughter playing on his lips.

There was an uncomfortable silence for a while. Minghao doesn’t know how he’ll respond or form the words of forgiveness other than “I’m sorry for sitting on you and for thinking you were an inanimate object.

“I’m sorry uh...you know for that.” He finally said, breaking the tense yet comedic atmosphere the both have accumulated after a couple of minutes sitting in silence. He frantically gestured with his hands even though the other can’t see it.

“Oh um, no it’s okay. It didn’t hurt that much.” The boy, Minghao thinks is a student replied with a gentle laugh. 

His voice had a cute tone and his laughter was as light as a feather, Minghao observed while fiddling the loose thread from his pockets. Damn, sleep deprivation is really taking a toll out of him that it made him develop a sudden crush with the guy he had the guts to sit on. He hasn’t even seen his face yet, but his brain swimming in energy drinks says yes, and his heart thudding too quickly because of the huge amount of caffeine he inhaled agrees. 

“um… hi I’m Wen Junhui call me Jun, sadly, I’m not as comfy as I seem. Sorry.” Jun lets out a yawn and relaxes his rigid form, melting with the hard bench. 

“I’m Xu Minghao, I’m really sorry. I didn’t know you weren’t an ass rester.” He replied with haste, unable to form a decent answer. After hearing what he said he can only facepalm himself mentally and regret it later when he’s alone.

Jun stiffled a laugh and began inching his way to the other. He left a comfortable amount of space between the two of them but his body faced Minghao’s cold body.

“So, Minghao, what brings you here in the middle of the night sitting on people’s balls?”

“Hey! It wasn’t my fault you were sleeping on a bench at 1 am.” Well, he can’t always please others, especially a charming stranger that can possibly sweep him off his feet or kidnap him for revenge (he wishes it was the former).

“Do you have a bench fetish?” The other man asked, his voice too serious for his out of this world question.

Minghao then regrets falling for the guy's charm as soon as the fetish word made its way to his dense brain. 

“What even is that?!” 

The incredibly weird yet profound stranger named Wen Junhui kicked the air profusely like a child forced to sit down and wait for his snack. He can’t seem to understand what’s going on with Jun’s brain. He was interesting, even without the random dialogue they we’re trying to continue.

“I don't know either. But did I look good as a bench? Was I a pretty bench?” Jun’s finger made its way to his chin, while tilting his head exaggeration clear with the flick of his head.

“I can’t even see your face if that isn’t obvious.” Minghao muttered, he was confused to say the least. 

Jun suddenly straightens up and finger combs his hair and grabs what Minghao thinks is the other boy’s phone inside his pocket. Confused with the lack of reply and sudden action, Minghao scanned Jun’s busy form. His eyes closed shut when the bright screen of Jun's almost made him hiss and hide from the unwanted light. Minghao then blinked profusely to adjust his sight from the harsh beams focused on Jun’s face.

From their odd encounter that took place a few minutes ago, he already got used to the other’s silhouette. Minghao was delightfully surprised with the upgrade; from a dark figure sitting beside him, to a dazzling guy that he deems as a blessing from the gods for his struggles. 

Looking at Jun’s profile, his features were beautiful, his eyes were crinkled to the point he looked catlike and his lips were mesmerizing enough that Minghao’s brain urged him to punch that silly grin with his own mouth. Jun’s right hand held his phone in place while his left hand added a dramatic flair; his palms cradled his cheeks.

Jun knew he was good looking, better not add fuel to the burning confidence this man already has. He wasn’t about to admit he was entranced by the other’s face, of course not. Xu Minghao admiring someone's genes is a rare phenomenon that his friend Mingyu deems as a sign of the world ending.

“You look weird.” He finally replied, his voice masking his thoughts. Hoping, the boy probably around his age won’t notice.

“Obviously, I’m not a bench Minghao, I’m Wen Junhui, sleeper of the benches and beauty of the streets.” Jun huffed, and slowly moved the screen in front of Minghao’s face.

“Your cute voice suits your face.” Junhui said bluntly, his grin ever so present with his eyes filled with warmth.

Well, that didn’t earn a punch to Minghao’s delicate wall of affection. It didn’t, it really didn’t.

He mentally combusted for five seconds and regained his composure. He wasn’t gonna blush like a high school girl in front of a man blinding him with his stupid “time is gold and food will mold” quoted wallpaper.

“Do you sleep here a lot?” His voice shook a bit, luckily the other didn’t notice.

Jun annoyingly took his time savoring his question, he hummed while his swaying legs paced slowly. 

“From what I remember, I was supposed to be in my dorm to write my history essay but instead, an ass plopped over me and-“

Before Jun could even finish, Minghao’s phone rang, which meant his 30 minute angst fest was over. His chance to know more about Jun was over. Minghao knows he can’t leave his essay any longer, and that this measly encounter was nothing more than a random conversation. But, he can’t help but feel an ounce of sadness with the thought this was probably his first and last talk with Junhui.

“I have to get going, I have a ton to do.” Minghao mustered to say, after turning off his blaring phone.

“Oh, a studious student I see, well, can I have your number?” Jun’s face still seen with the light of his phone asked, his voice wavered slightly.

“And why would you need my number?” Minghao asked, hope and curiosity evident in his voice.

Jun’s legs ceased from moving and an awkward amount of silence passed by. Minghao stood up and faced the other boy, waiting for a response he hopes is in his favor. But, his worry of being left on air increasingly grew while Jun took his sweet time formulating his answer.

“You know...when you want to have company while mistakenly sitting on other people thinking they were from your words, an ass rester.”

Minghao sighed in what he hopes looks like annoyance and not the joyous applause his mind offered. He grabbed Junhui’s phone and typed his contact number in a rush. He checked if he typed it correctly for the third time and gently placed it on Junhui's waiting hand.

“I’m just giving it to you because I’m guilty for your unborn children and by children, I mean your balls.” Minghao huffed, and began to walk backwards, away from the random guy he has met for the past few minutes.

As Minghao bid his farewell, all he could think of was the rapid beat of his heart that he blames the instant coffee for and the wink Junhui gave him before leaving his line of sight.

It wasn’t a regular occurrence for Xu Minghao to score a potential date, and it wasn’t normal for him to meet a guy he found cute. Heck, it’s unnatural to sit on people thinking they were a piece of furniture. Overall, maybe it was a sign for him to have more of his scheduled panic sessions that includes a certain Wen Junhui in his side if he gets lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This idea randomly appeared in my dreams and I just had to write it.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/sheepweeps)
> 
> : D


End file.
